


We Get So Lonely

by awkward_rotter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Human Bonnie, Human Chica, Human Foxy, Human Freddy, Insanity, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_rotter/pseuds/awkward_rotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Sean start suffering from weird dreams, nightmares, and are being pursued by some very strange teenagers that always talk about a Purple Man. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The souls of the four original Animatronics take an interest in Mark and Sean. They don't understand what the Purple Man did to them or why, but their innocent curiosity in the two YouTubers comes across as a little more than disturbing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY DOES TOUCH ON SOME DARK SUBJECTS AND SOME THEMES OF RAPE/CHILD MOLESTATION ARE IMPLIED.

Mark was nearly asleep when he felt the mattress dip by his feet. He felt his heart beat faster as he opened his eyes slowly. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe if he ignored it, he could go back to sleep. Then he heard the humming. He recognized it almost immediately and it made his blood run cold through his veins. Someone was in his room. Someone was sitting on his bed.

“Hey, mister,”

Mark found himself shooting upright, his arms propping himself up as the bed shook under his sharp movement. He stared wide eyed at the boy sitting cross legged by his feet. The boy looked to be in his late teens, but he had a very childlike expression on his deathly pale face. His skin was almost ashen, his eyelids as dark as the grey circles beneath his bright blue eyes. In the dim moonlight seeping in from the window, the boy’s messy golden brown hair fell over his right eye.

“Who are you?” Mark asked in shock, “And how did you get in?”

“Everyone calls me Freddy.” The teenager said simply, as if he hadn’t heard the second question, “What’s your name, mister?”

“M-Mark.” He could have slapped himself. Freddy’s face lit up, very nearly smiling.

“I like that name.” He replied softly, “Do you like to play games?”

“Listen,” Mark finally stated firmly, lifting his hand and held it out in front of him, “I don’t know how you got in here, but you need to go back to your own home.” The teens eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side in a puppy-like manner.

“You don’t like to play games, Mark?” Freddy inquired in a confused tone. Mark sighed to himself.

“This isn’t a game.” He stiffened considerably when Freddy unfolded his legs and crawled a little bit closer, the bed creaking under his weight before his stopped and sat on his feet contently.

“But I want to play a game Mark.” Freddy pushed, “Can we please play a game?”

“No, I…” Mark now took notice of the teens clothes. He wore a plain white shirt and skinny jeans, but there was blood stains in the abdomen area, “Hey, are you okay?” Freddy looked down at his shirt but quickly looked back up with a grin.

“The Purple Man did that to me a long, long, time ago. Now I don’t feel anything.” He patted his stomach almost jokingly.

“Purple Man…?” Mark whispered to himself. Surely he was dreaming. There was no way this weird kid was real, “Freddy, how old are you?”

“Purple Man says I’m 18.” He answered almost immediately, “But I’ve been 18 for a long time now. I don’t think I’m 18 anymore.”

“What did purple man do to you?” Mark found himself asking more questions before he could even stop himself. Freddy suddenly frowned.

“It was my little brother’s birthday party and he told us to meet him in the back room of the diner we were in. I remember that he liked me very much. He liked to hold me a lot. He hugged me in the back room before my stomach started to hurt a lot.” His nose wrinkled as he thought, “There was lots of blood and Bonnie was screaming a lot. I think Purple Man stabbed me.”

“Bonnie? Back room…? Oh… Oh God…” Mark muttered to himself. He felt sick. No way was this happening. The teen sitting on his bed blinked at him owlishly. _Bonnie_ _and Freddy… Purple Man…_

The silence in the room was broken by a deep voice singing a simple tune. **“Dum Dum De Dum…”** Freddy visibly straightened, his head snapping to the side and he spent a few moments staring out the window with baited breath before he spoke again.

“We have to play some other time.” Freddy said, sadness leaking into his voice, “Foxy doesn’t like new people.”

“Wait, what…?”

Mark woke up with a gasp, the air burning his lungs as he sat bolt upright in his bed. Sweat caked his skin and soaked the sheets beneath him as he tried to gather his wits. Had that really all been a dream? It didn’t feel like a dream. He ran his fingers through his sweat drenched hair and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

It was 6am.

He glanced down at where Freddy had sat by his feet and he bit his lip anxiously. Lying in Freddy’s place was a small brown teddy bear. Leaning over, Mark cautiously picked it up to find it was very soft. It had one perfectly positioned black button eye, but the other was hanging off by a thread, and its red smile was stitched lazily and wide, reminding Mark vaguely of the Joker. There was a zip down its chest and with his quivering fingers he pulled it down, opening up the teddy bear.

“What the…?”

Inside the teddy bear was a folded piece of lined paper. Pulling it out, he placed the teddy bear down again. He brushed his thumb over the surface of the paper before he opened it up, the rustling filling the quiet. The air rushed out of his lungs as he read what was scribbled in black marker, noting the suspicious deep red splatter across the page. The two words were so calm, yet they filled the page with such a massive presence of insanity:

**_‘IT’S ME.’_ **


	2. Can I Be Your Friend

“Dude, you look like shit.”

Mark glared at the computer screen half heartedly. Bob and Wade both snorted at his expression but the mirth quickly turned back to worry as they took in their friends appearance. Mark looked so uncharacteristically run down and tired. His hair in disarray and even his voice was lacking its usual joy and vigor. Something was definitely up.

“Thanks for that Bob.” Mark muttered with a forced smile.

“I’m serious! You look like you haven’t slept in months! Are you ill?” Mark shook his head, waving his hand dismissively.

“I’ve just had a rough week. I’ve not really been sleeping much, but I’m really fine.” Mark smiled again but Wade quirked an eyebrow.

“Why haven’t you been able to sleep?” He asked curiously.

“I’ve been having some weird dreams,” Mark admitted quietly, but shrugged, “Nothing too serious, but…”

“But what?” Bob pressed, “Must be some pretty fucked up dreams if they’ve got you of all people like this.”

Mark could’ve chuckled at that, “I don’t know man, it’s… It’s more than that though. It’s not just some dream anymore.”

“Mark, you’re making no sense.” Wade sighed, fixing Mark with a concerned stare, “This lack of sleep must be getting to you.”

“Wade, I’m serious!” He exclaimed, taking the two men by surprise, “Right, hold on a second, I-I just need to…” He shot up from his chair and hurried to his bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out the familiar teddy bear that was left on his bed a week prior. He sat back down in front of his computer before holding the bear up to the camera.

“Whoa, dude, that’s creepy as shit.” Bob said, his eyes narrowing as he inspected the bear.

“I woke up with this on my bed a week ago.” Mark explained, “Look at this...” He unzipped the bear and pulled out the paper, opening it up to show his friends. They both took on a shocked expression, their eyes widening and flicking between the note and Mark.

“You gotta be shitting me.” Bob whispered, “This is some kind of joke, right?”

“Why would I joke about this?” Mark countered quickly.

“So, some Five Nights at Freddy’s fanatic planted a teddy bear in your room to shit you up?” Wade questioned slowly, his brow furrowing. Mark shrugged, putting the note and the bear away and throwing it on the bed behind him.

“In the dreams I’m always talking to this kid called Freddy…” Bob opened his mouth to speak, but Mark cut him off, “I know, it’s really weird, but trust me okay?” Bob nodded silently.

“It’s just a dream Mark.” Wade said firmly and Mark felt anger start to bubble in his chest.

“Well it’s one big freaking coincidence then, huh?” Mark grumbled, “If I have another one of these creepy ass dreams I’m going to go insane. Everywhere I go there’s a damn note or some paranormal shit happens and I’m sick of it.” He heard a whimper. Startled, he looked around his room and even his friends appeared to have heard it.

“What the fuck was that?” Bob murmured.

“I-I don’t know…”

**_BANGBANGBANG_ **

Marks heart jumped in his chest and his head snapped to look at his bedroom door. The banging repeated sharply and deafeningly loud before pausing and repeating again. Mark stood up out of his chair slowly, ignoring his two friends protesting through the skype call. He tiptoed towards the door, flinching as the banging became suddenly more frequent. Cautiously, he placed his hand on the door knob and the furious banging stopped all at once. Turning the knob, Mark pulled the door open swiftly while his heart raced.

Nothing was on the other side. It was just a pregnant emptiness. Relief flooded through Marks body in an instant, a sigh escaping through his parted lips. It was a short lived safety. Something hard hit him in the stomach, and he saw a flash of white in his eyes as he flew backwards into his room. His feet lifted off the floor with the force of the hit, his back hitting the ground just by the side of his bed. Both hands shooting to his stomach, Mark groaned in agony only faintly aware of the bedroom door slamming shut followed by a muffled screech.

“Mark?!” Wade called fearfully.

“I’m… I’m fine…” He choked, pushing himself to his feet despite the pain.

“What the hell just happened?” Bob questioned loudly. Mark slumped down in his chair, wincing.

“There wasn’t even…” He coughed, “There was nothing out there…”

“Dude, you’ve got to be kidding me, this is some paranormal activity shit!” Bob continued frantically.

“You think?” Mark replied dryly, glaring at his friend. Bob rolled his eyes.

“Listen, whatever’s going on, we need to sort it out,” Wade interrupted their banter sternly.

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Mark asked mockingly. Wade pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed exasperatedly.

“I don’t-” Wade was cut off by the screen going black. Mark stared at the blank screen in shock for a minute before he threw his hands up in exasperation. Of course his computer had to shut down mid-conversation.

“Hi Mark.” Looking to the side sharply, Marks eyes found Freddy’s form sitting on the floor by the plug socket. On his lap was the plug. Marks shoulders sagged.

“What are you doing here…?” He asked softly and the teenager tilted his head.

“You don’t like me.” Freddy stated emotionlessly. Mark didn’t quite know how to answer him.

“What… What makes you think that?”

“You said you are sick of me.” He disappeared, flickering out like a light, “I got upset and Foxy got angry at you.” He reappeared on the bed, pulling one of the pillows into his arms and hugging it to his chest gently, “Foxy is scary when he’s angry. He hurt you and I told him to go away.” He looked up at Mark, “Does it hurt?”

“Um…” Mark was a little more than surprised by Freddy’s apparent concern, “I mean, yeah, I wasn’t really expecting it so… yeah…”

Freddy grinned, his dangerously sharp canines glinting, “I will make sure Foxy doesn’t hurt you anymore. I like you. Why don’t you like me, Mark?”

“You’re not real.” Mark wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or Freddy. The teenager on his bed frowned.

“I’m not real?” He repeated, “But I’m right here.”

“Real people don’t do what you do.” Mark snapped and Freddy clutched the pillow tighter.

“Do I scare you?” Freddy finally asked in a soft voice. Mark bit his lip. Freddy didn’t scare him, but the idea of him being some… paranormal entity from a stupid video game certainly did.

“No…” Mark replied, “You don’t scare me.”

“Then… Can I be your friend?” Freddy looked at him hopefully, “I’m lonely.”

“Can I just ask you something?” Mark avoided the question stiffly with his own. Freddy nodded.

“Why me?”

“I like you.” Freddy said, “I like listening to your voice when you play games. I like you.”

“Oh…” He was speechless. Was Freddy here all the time? When he recorded videos? “How did you find me?”

“The Purple Man told me.” Freddy smiled, shuffling to sit on the foot of the bed, his legs hanging off the end, “Purple Man says he just wants me to be happy. He let me in here.”

“But… You said he stabbed you. Why would you trust him?”

“He says he did it because he loves us. I don’t remember much, but Foxy said I could trust him and I trust Foxy.” His smile dropped, “Without Purple Man we would still be in that cold place. I don’t like the cold place.”

Mark was quiet for a while. He studied Freddy closely. Did the kid know he was a part of a video game? Probably not. He didn’t particularly want to be the one to tell him. Eventually, Freddy placed the pillow down on the bed and picked up the teddy bear that Mark had thrown mere minutes beforehand. The teenager looked down at it, his hair falling across his face and hiding his expression.

“Did I put this here?” Mark looked at him confusedly.

“You left it on my bed a week ago.” He informed slowly. Freddy rubbed his thumb over the bears good eye.

“I…” Freddy shook his head, “Must have…”

“Are you… Okay?” Mark eyed Freddy carefully. The teen looked up with a closed eye grin, baring his teeth.

“Yep!” He exclaimed joyously, “Can we be friends?” Mark blinked at him. That was a quick change.

“Okay.” Mark sighed in defeat, “Okay.” Freddy’s face lit up immediately. Before Mark could react, the teen jumped at him and his weight slammed into him. He groaned and winced as Freddy’s weight pressed on his bruised stomach. Freddy had his arms wrapped around his neck and his knees resting on the chair on either side of his hips.

“Whoa…” He couldn’t quite form words. Freddy’s body against his didn’t feel as wrong as it should have done. In fact, he found himself putting his arms around Freddy in return and the eighteen year old made a happy noise.

“I won’t be lonely anymore.” Freddy whispered and Marks heart nearly broke.

 **“DumDum DidillyDumDumDe….”** Freddy leaned back and Marks body went rigid as the familiar deep singing filled the room, **“Freddy…”**

“I won’t let Foxy hurt you again.” Freddy smiled down at Mark, who still had his hands on Freddy’s waist, “Foxy won’t hurt you if I tell him not to.”

**“Freddy… It’s… Time…”**

Freddy suddenly froze. His blue eyes widened and his lips parted. Marks heart filled with dread as a tear trickled down Freddy’s cheek, but instead of being transparent the liquid was thicker and dark red. Freddy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he grew limp in Marks lap. His arms slipped from around Marks neck, his head falling back and his back arching when Mark quickly strengthened his hold.

“Freddy?” He whispered, “…Freddy?”

He gathered the unconscious teenager in his arms bridal style and hauled him over to the bed, laying him down gingerly. As soon as he let go his phone vibrated and rang obnoxiously from its place by his computers keyboard. He rushed over and picked it up, answering the call hastily.

“Hello?”

“OH, THANK GOD!” He pulled the phone away from his ear as Wade screamed, “We’ve been calling you for ages! You didn’t answer!”

“Yeah, my computer messed up…” He lied smoothly, although he wasn’t sure it sounded very believable, “And apparently my phone did too. I didn’t get any calls.”

“You alright?” Wade asked, “You sound pretty weirded out.”

“I just…” He looked over at the bed and upon seeing the now empty bed, he had to refrain himself from making some kind of angry noise over the phone, “Still a little out of it from that fall.”

“Oh… Are you sure you’re okay? We can come over if you want.”

“No.” He assured, “I’m fine.”

“Well, okay.” Wade sounded skeptical, “I’ll talk to you later then, alright?”

“Okay.”

That night Mark wasn’t visited by Freddy. Instead, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda don't like this chapter at all but oh well. 
> 
> Also, next chapter is likely to be of Sean and Bonnie, but I haven't decided as of yet...


End file.
